mahaken da pepeldomoon
by carnadeite
Summary: Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi;—Ada perkara pelik antara koma dan titik, yang omong-omong, membuat Kakashi tercekik. #ChallengeYourselfChallenge – paket medium, canon. (DISCONTINUE)


: Naruto dan segala hal di dalamnya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun atas penulisan fanfiksi ini.

* * *

 **mahaken da pepeldomoon**

 _a spell to cast away sadness from the loved ones and take it upon yourself_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Bagian satu;**

 **ti-**

.

.

.

.

 **i.**

Hari itu, Hatake Kakashi mungkin jatuh cinta untuk kali pertama.

...

(mungkin)

...

Masih berupa asumsi tanpa dasar karena ia sendiri pun meragu. Hal yang dirasakannya hari itu tak cocok dengan apa-apa yang pernah ia baca di berbagai buku. Ketika ia menyentuh dada tempat jantungnya berdetak mengalirkan kehidupan; tak ada dentum keras layaknya derap kaki kuda pacu. Saat ia menarik napas dalam-dalam; tidak terasa adanya tangan-tangan kasat mata yang membuatnya sesak. Ia pun mencoba menutup kedua mata, lalu merasakan jauh, jauh dalam dirinya, tak ia temukan pula sentakan hangat menggetarkan di hatinya.

Yang Hatake Kakashi rasakan, sungguh lebih sederhana—walaupun sulit untuk dirasa indra, apalagi diungkap kata-kata.

Mungkin, ia jatuh cinta selayaknya luruh bias keemasan mentari senja yang membentuk bayang-bayang memanjang.

Begitu magis, bergerak lembut, menelusup, dalam keheningan takzim dimana hanya seisi semesta dan dirinya yang menyadari. Bila yang dirasakannya memang hal abstrak bernama cinta, maka ia benar-benar datang bagai langkah berjinjit anak kecil berkaus kaki, seperti wangi lembar buku yang baru dibuka, layaknya not sederhana yang disenandungkan seorang ibu kepada anaknya agar terlelap, laiknya serpihan abu kemerahan yang mengudara dari api unggun di malam musim panas.

Datang tak terduga, tanpa penanda.

Hatake Kakashi tak pernah menyangka bahwa detik dimana ia merasakan perasaan itu adalah—

...

...

"Aku mencintainya, Kakashi-sensei."

...

...

—saat gadis yang mengambil hatinya untuk pertama kali, mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai lelaki lain.

.

.

.

.

 **ii**.

Hari itu adalah hari terakhir musim semi kedua setelah Uchiha Sasuke meninggalkan desa dan pada hari itu, Hatake Kakashi menemukan cinta pertamanya di tempat latihan mereka yang tiga batang kayunya tak berubah sedikit pun.

Hari itu, Kakashi baru kembali ke desa setelah misi solo singkat. Laporan pada Hokage sudah diserahkan, dan ia pun memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan badannya di tempat penuh kenangan itu—karena kamarnya terlampau pengap; karena untuk menuju tempat lain ia akan bertemu dengan banyak manusia yang keluar rumah untuk menikmati hari (jelas, setelah misi yang melelahkan, ia butuh waktu sendiri)—dan sejujurnya, tempat ini bukanlah pilihan terburuk, walaupun bukan pula yang terbaik.

Lelaki berambut abu itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada salah satu akar pohon yang tidak terlampau keras dan di atasnya, dedaunan hijau rimbun memberikan perlindungan. _Icha-Icha Paradise_ ia keluarkan sebagai penutup mata, dan tidak sampai hitungan kelima, Kakashi sudah terlelap dengan cicit burung di kanan-kiri.

...

Kemudian, seperti pada mimpi, ada gaung suara yang bergema di dunia kecil Kakashi.

" _Sensei_!"

Kakashi seketika terbangun dan menyadari senja sudah turun. Langit biru cerah yang tadi menaunginya kini ditimpahi warna jingga lembut. Di sebelahnya, dalam keadaan kantuk, samar-samar ia melihat sosok berambut merah muda yang memandanginya heran dengan kedua bola mata bundar hijau cerah.

"Kakashi-sensei! Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

Suara feminin penuh nada menuntut—siapa lagi pemiliknya selain Haruno Sakura.

...

"Tidur."

...

Sebuah sikutan—cepat, kuat, akurat—mendarat pada lengan Kakashi sebagai respons atas jawaban tadi. "Maksudku." Penuh penekanan, "kenapa kau tidur di sini, _Sensei_?"

"Karena di sini sangat nyaman? _Sensei_ bisa tidur dengan nyenyak di sini—sebelum kau berbaik hati membangunkanku, tentu saja."

"Ya, tentu saja. Lalu _Sensei_ akan tidur dengan nyenyak _sampai malam_ dan sakit besoknya, bila aku tak berbaik hati membangunkanmu sekarang."

"Sedikit mengoreksi, Sakura. Kalau kau tidak membangunkan _Sensei_ sekarang, _Sensei_ akan tidur nyenyak di sini _sampai besok pagi_." Kakashi malas-malasan bangun, duduk sambil memasukkan novel berkaver oranye pada kantung celananya. Melihat ekspresi Haruno Sakura yang sudah seperti memakan limun asam, Kakashi tersenyum. Ia cepat-cepat menepuk lembut puncak kepala merah muda itu dan berkata, "Nah, nah, karena itu, terima kasih, ya. _Sensei_ jadi tertolong."

Sakura langsung tersenyum dan Kakashi pun bergidik ngeri atas cepatnya perubahan suasana hati seorang gadis berumur lima belas tahun.

...

Selain senyuman yang muncul seperti kilat, sesuatu menarik perhatian Kakashi.

Wajah murid perempuannya itu terlihat lelah, kotor di sana-sini. Baju yang dikenakannya kusut, beberapa serat benang tercerabut. Berantakkan.

"Kau terlihat kelelahan," komentar Kakashi kemudian.

Sakura mengangguk, menggisik matanya yang nampak mengantuk. "Kau benar, _sensei._ Aku sangaaaat lelah. Ayo pulang _!_ "

Kakashi mengangguk.

Tiga batang kayu itu tidak bergerak.

...

Mereka mulai berjalan beriringan, diiringi sahutan induk burung yang memanggil anak-anak ke sarang, menandakan petang akan segera tiba.

Di kanan-kiri, semuanya tampak sepia, bayang-bayang memanjang. Elok sekali. Tapi, sorot mata Sakura yang memandang kejauhan menarik perhatian Kakashi.

"Kau habis latihan, Sakura?"

Anggukan.

"Dengan Tsunade-sama?"

Gelengan.

Sebuah tawa kecil tulus lolos dari bibir Kakashi. Jemarinya mengelus puncak kepala Sakura, "Kau rajin sekali, Sakura. Aku bertaruh kau akan menjadi _shinobi_ hebat seperti Tsunade-sama."

Sebuah senyuman lagi, tapi kali ini tak mencapai mata.

Kakashi sedang bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang salah sampai ia menyadari Sakura berhenti berjalan, dan memandang ke belakang—jalan yang baru mereka lalui.

Dari tempat mereka berdiri, Kakashi pun bisa melihatnya—tiga batang kayu itu.

Tiga batang kayu yang menjadi magnet di antara mereka; yang membuat Kakashi ingin menjejakkan kaki ke sana hari itu, mungkin Sakura pun begitu.

...

" _Sensei_ ," panggil Sakura pelan.

"Ya?"

"Aku akan membawa Sasuke pulang."

Kakashi tersenyum lembut di balik masker hitamnya. "Sedikit mengoreksi, Sakura. _Kita_ akan membawa Sasuke pulang, bersama-sama dengan Naruto juga."

Kemudian, seperti yang selalu Kakashi lakukan—untuk menenangkan; menunjukkan kebanggaan; kebahagian; sekaligus mengusir kesedihan serta kemarahan, tangan Kakashi bergerak menuju puncak kepala murid perempuannya itu—

.

.

.

.

"Aku mencintainya, Kakashi- _sensei,_ "

—tapi kali itu, jemarinya hanya meraih udara kosong.

.

.

.

.

 **iii**.

Haruno Sakura mengatakannya dengan pelan, namun tanpa keraguan.

Tatapannya memandang kejauhan (—mungkin juga masa lalu, atau masa depan) dengan jeri, tapi terselip api determinasi—menyala-nyala, walau dalam pendar yang kecil.

Hatake Kakashi tertegun.

Ia memang tak pandai dalam urusan asmara seperti ini. Tapi, ia tahu benar, perasaan Sakura bukanlah lagi perasaan yang sekadar membuat pipi bersemu, tingkah ragu-ragu, atau senyum malu-malu.

...

Haruno Sakura, benar-benar mencintai Uchiha Sasuke.

...

Seharusnya— _seharusnya_ , tepat pada detik ini, Hatake Kakashi, dengan segala kontrol diri yang ia miliki (sebagai seorang _shinobi_ , sebagai seorang pendidik, sebagai seorang pribadi), memutuskan untuk memberi **titik** pada segala rasa yang muncul pada hatinya.

.

.

.

.

 **iv**.

Jemarinya tetap bergerak—menyentuh pelan helai lembut merah muda, milik sang musim semi yang abadi.

"Ya. Aku tahu."

.

.

.

.

(— _ **seharusnya**_.)

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

a/n:

Halo, perkenalkan, saya carnadeite, lebih sering dipanggil deite. Salam kenal semua!

Saya sebenarnya sudah pernah nulis di fandom ini (—di _rating_ lain, _btw_ ), tapi ini pertama kalinya saya nulis di _rate_ T, jadi bolehlah ya saya dianggap _newbie_ di fandom ini? :") saya menulis fanfiksi ini murni karena ke- _trigger_ ep 479; pas Sasuke menyentuh dahi Sakura—Kakashi juga ada disana, menyaksikan segalanya dong ;;;;;; /menangus. Fanfiksi ini, _btw_ —kalau ada yang berkenan mengikuti—kurang lebih akan terdiri dari 4/5 _chapter_ , semuanya ber- _setting_ _canon_ , berisikan kumpulan _drabble_ macam ini yang saling berhubungan satu sama lain, tapi secara garis waktu terus berubah (pra- _shippuden_ , _shippuden_ , post- _shippuden_ ) dan terus menceritakan kegalauan akang Kakashi dari masa ke masa ;;;;;;

Atas segala kekurangan, diksi yang kaku, plot yang biasa aja, _no feel_ , typo, OOC dan segala rupa yang kurang berkenan—itu murni kesalahan saya, ya, mohon dimaafkan ;;;; Kritik, saran, dan _fangirling_ -an akan selalu diterima. Makasih sudah membaca sampai siniiii (hugs and kisses)

Semoga segera berjumpa lagi yaaaa! (lovelovelove)


End file.
